Son of the Blue Blur
by Gamer95
Summary: Sonia the Hedgehog has defeated Eggman once again. In her quest to stop him, she ended up in a small English town. There, she accidentally ruins the backyard of the Dursleys. They yell at her, and she meets their nephew, Harry, quickly deducing that they have been abusing and hurting him. She quickly takes him away for a better life...


It was an average day in Privet Drive. Key word being 'Was'.

Sonia the Hedgehog had defeated Dr. Eggman, and was now making her way to a nearby chilli dog stand she heard had opened up.

The hedgehog in question was tall, with a very noticeably feminine figure. With a peach-coloured underbelly and slick blue fur, her general appearance radiated 'speed'.

Her quills were long, and fell down to her shoulders, aside from one tuft that covered up one of her emerald green eyes. Various different kinds of bracelets decorated her arms.

Just because she was a tomboy didn't mean she couldn't be a BIT girly; she did care about style at least, wanting to look good. She was rather proud of her apperance that often attracted male anthropomorphic animals like flies to honey...

The young hedgehog sprinted down the street, taking in the sights. "Wow...What a creepy looking place." She said with a smirk. "It's like...fake, or something..." Everything looked the same, It was like some kind of cult.

Sonia was so distracted by the sight that she unexpectedly tripped over a pebble. "Oh geez!" She yelped before tumbling head over heels and eventually landing in someone's yard. All she remembered before everything went black was seeing a flower garden.

On the other side of said flower garden was a small child by the name of Harry Potter. Dressed in a large shirt way too big for him and nothing else, he was not enjoying the warm day he was forced to be out gardening.

Granted he enjoyed working in the garden as it gave him peace away from the screaming, and hitting of his relatives. But when it was stupid warm and muggy he was not a fan. He had just finished pulling the weeds and was now about to place mulch down.

The only problem was the mulch bag was around twice his size. Harry thought about how he could make this work when he heard a large crash in the front lawn. He blinked in slight fear and walked over to the fence and his eyes widened as the flower garden was destroyed.

He whimpered at that, knowing that he will be blamed for that. Yet when he heard a soft feminine groan he looked again to see to his surprise red and white sneakers and a blue spiky behind sticking out of the dirt.

He tilted his head curiously. He didn't care about the destroyed garden at the moment. He cared about the person stuck in the dirt.

That 'person' clearly wasn't a person at all. People weren't blue. Or spiky...

In fact, around the spikes, this person looked kinda...soft and fluffy.

Was this person an animal...?

However, when she began to move, Harry's timid nature got the better of him. Whimpering, he dashed off to hide.

Meanwhile, Sonia, beneath the dirt, began to look around. 'Where the heck am I? Wait, I think this has happened before...'

She looked around the darkness and sighed as a few memories came back to her. 'Stuck in the dirt again?' she placed her feet on the ground and with a huff she started to push herself out.

She tugged and wiggled as best she could yet her sensitive hears heard the sound of someone whimpering. Her eyes grew wide. 'Did I hurt someone when I crashed? I need to get out of here!' she wiggled more and pushed harder and soon her head snapped out of the dirt.

"Woa!" she said waving her arms a bit as she stumbled back and fell to her behind. She wined softly as that hurt and looked around with confused eyes. "Well…that was embarrassing…" she said with a light blush.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" a loud voice made the hedgehog leap to her feet and sin around to face the one who shouted with a defensive stance only for her eyes to widened at who she saw scream at her.

"Hmm...Fat, old, ugly and balding?" She said thoughtfully. "Ah-HA!" She raised her fists. "All right, Eggman, you and me!" She said, mocking the obese man before her.

"EGGMAN?!" Eggman roared. "You're comparing me to that FAT OLD MAN?!"

"Hey, you two could be twins, so uh...no judging!" Sonia chided, wagging her finger.

"YOU DESTROYED MY GARDEN, YOU BITCH!" Sonia grimaced.

"Um...Yeah...Sorry about that, um...I can fix it! I think...Actually, yeah, I probably can't... She dodged to the side when the man lunged at her.

She waged her finger at the big man with a cocky smirk. "Come on doc, you should know I am way too fast for that."

"I DON'T KNOW YOU, YOU FREAK!" the man bellowed.

Sonia gasped softly and covered her eyes sadly. "You forgot me already doc? Is it someone else? Another animal giving you trouble that you forgot about little old me?" she asked with a pout but the amusement was clear in her eyes.

"You-You!" The man was purple in the face as she watched his body tense up. She had to admit this was fun.

"Vernon? What is going on?"

Sonia's eyes grew wide when she saw a sickly thing woman step out of the house and stand next to the seething man. Sonia stared with wide eyes at the two.

"Since when did you settle down, huh doc?" She gave the woman a once over and grimaced. "You couldn't have gotten someone better?"

Unknown to the three Harry was overhearing the conversation and had moved back over to the fence to see the animal woman. He was amazed with her blue from and her spiky hair. He was caught surprised that her eyes almost matched his own. Yet the things she was doing and saying made him smile slightly. He liked her!

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH?!" Vernon roared. Sonia chuckled.

"All right, I'll quit messin' with ya." She said. "Sorry about the garden, by the way."

"You bloody well should be!" Vernon snapped. "How are you going to pay for it?!" Sonia grimaced.

"Uh...I dunno." She admitted.

"Well you better do something!" The man demanded with his arms crossed.

Sonia took a step back with wide eyes. "Uh…I…know a good gardener!" she said with a wide smile. 'Cream will help! …maybe…' she thought.

The man growled low at that, while Sonia just shrugged. "Hey look on the bright side. At least your home looks different now." She said pointing at the other houses.

Her ears twitches as she heard a soft giggle come from somewhere near her. She blinked and looked around till she turned to the fence and noticed two little green eyes staring at her from behind the fence.

Unfortunately, Vernon noticed them too. "Leave." He growled at the hedgehog. She did NOT like the tone in his voice.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" She asked, quirking her brow. "I wanna see what's behind those bushes over-

"LEAVE!"

"...You're hiding something."

"I SAID LEAVE!" he bellowed and took an intimidating step towered her.

Sonia was not impressed as she placed her hands on her hips and gave the man a slight glare. When she heard a soft whimper her eyes narrowed more so. She turned back to the eyes and gave them a small wink before looking back at the glaring man. "That the best you can do? A big step. I'm shaking in my shoes." She mocked.

The man roared and charged at her only for Sonia to dogged at the last minute having the big man land in a potted plant head first. Sonia smirked down at the big man and his muffled screams. She gave a nod and walked over to the fence where the green eyes shined with both mirth and nervousness.

Sonia knelt down and gave the small pare a wide classic Sonia smile. "Hi there!"

The eyes blinked. "H-Hi..." A tiny voice sounded out.

"What are you doing back there?" The hedgehog asked with a quirked brow.

"N-No one's supposed to see me..."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"I...I can't tell..."

She blinked and shrugged softly. "Well I guess you're doing a good job. All I can see is your eyes."

She saw the eyes cast down in slight sadness. "Uncle Vernon said that too. I got hit because of it." He said softly.

Sonia's eyes widened and her quills sharpened as she stared wide eyed at the eyes. "Hit you?"

She saw the eyes close in slight fear as a whimper escaped him. She frowned but shook her head. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you kid." She said softly.

"Y-You won't…?"

"Hedgehogs honor!" she said crossing her chest.

She heard a soft giggle that warmed her heart for an odd reason and her smile grew. "What's your name sport?"

"H-Harry..." He said softly.

"Harry, eh? Good name! Come on, let me get a look at ya!"

"B-But-"

"It'll be fine, I can deal with anything he can do." She was beginning to catch onto what was going on.

The green eyes showed uncertainty but Sonias' warm grin gave him some short of strength. He nodded his little head and tried to reach up to the hilt. Sonia noticed and with a soft smile she stood up. "Let me get that."

"HOLD IT!" the loud voice of the woman shrieked making Sonia jump and turn to her only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the woman holding a shotgun and it being pointed right at the hedgehog's head.

"Woa! Woa!" Sonia said waving her arms. "Can't we talk about this?" she pleaded.

"You leave this property right this instant!" she demanded.

Sonia eyes narrowed slightly. "No."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You heard what I said." She said with her hands on her hips. "Why are you guys trying to hide this kid?" she demanded.

"None of your bloody business! Now get off of our property right this instant, you furry little t***!" Sonia's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Hey, I may be proud of how irresistable I am, but that does NOT make me a t***!"

"IRRESISTIBLE?! You are the UGLIEST thing I have EVER seen!"

"Oh, like YOU'RE one to talk, Miss Horseface!"

"WHY YOU!" she aimed her gun at the hedgehog who narrowed her eyes at her and then disappeared in a blue blur that slammed into Petunia sending her to the ground.

She held her face witch was brushed as that animal had hit her! She snaped her head up to find her gun and reached for it only for a red sneaker to step on it. She cast her gaze up to see angry green eyes that reminded her to much of someone long dead

"Now. Before I kick your teeth in. Tell me why you are hiding him?" she demanded.

Petunia was still lost in her rage as she glared at those damn green eyes with such venom. "Why? WHY?" She screamed. "It's because he is a freak of nature that's why?!" she screamed. "A…a THING like that does not deserve to LIVE! Magic! Bah! THOSE FREAKS ARE NOTHING TO US NORMAL PEOPLE! WE ARE SUPERIER TO THEM!" she bellowed with so much rage and anger.

Sonia's eyes narrowed. "Harry, come out." She said. "I need to get a look at you."

"But-"

"I just beat up both your aunt and your uncle. You think they can pull anything while I'm around?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Harry slowly stepped out.

He was a TINY child. He would barley come up to the girl's knee. The large shirt did nothing to hide how skinny he was. His shaggy black hair was all over the place and shiny as if it had never been washed. His large green eyes stared back at her with fear and uncertainty.

It was also then that she noticed the bruises. Hard to miss since they were all down his arms and some on his face. Heck his poor cheek was swollen and a fresh bruise was visible.

Sonia's eyes where wide as she stared at the abused child as he took another small step before he tripped over his shirt and started to fall. But he never hit the ground.

Sonia had rushed to him and had caught him right before he hit the ground. She lifted him up gently as she stared at his face to see his eyes where closed tight as if expecting to feel the pain. When he didn't he blinked his eyes open and gasped as he saw concerned emerald eyes staring into his own.

"You okay kid?" she asked softly a gentleness in her voice that she had rarely used.

Harry sniffled and nodded slightly. She grinned. "I get it now." She said gently. "But don't worry. This is where it stops." She slowly turned to glare at the Dursleys. Vernon had gotten back to his feet by this point.

"Now see here-"

"You think it's cool to beat on a little kid, huh?" Sonia all but spat.

Vernon glared at the hedgehog. "What we do with our property is of no concern to you." He said stern.

"Property!" she shouted enraged. "He is a child! A human child not some car or book!" she was ticked beyond measure at the moment.

The man scoffed. "Like it matters. A freak like him is only good as property."

Sonia glared daggers at the man and held Harry protectively. "Well then he won't be staying here!"

"WHAT?!" the man bellowed.

"You heard me! Eggman has more love for his robots then you people do to your own flesh and blood!" she screamed at them her light blue fur starting to dim slightly. "I'm taking him from here. And trust me you WILL have a visit from the police." She warned

Vernon's face turned purple. "WHY YOU-"

But he couldn't say anything more to her.

Sonia was gone in a cloud of dust, taking Harry with her.

Vernon gaped in shock, then let our a roar of anger.

Sonia was too far away to hear it as she speeds down the road with a child held snugly in her arms. She was not going at an insane speed but at a more relaxed pace so to keep the child safe.

Harry was clutching to her tight yet his eyes where wide in amazement as he saw the world blur around him. It was incredible, he felt something he never had. He felt freedom.

He let out a happy giggle as he smiled wide at this feeling. Sonia smirked down at the child and shook her head. 'Cute kid.' She said as she speed down the road to a police station. She smirked slightly she had to make a phone call to a special friend.

After a while, she decided there was no harm in slowing down. She began to walk, sure she was far enough from the house that it wouldn't be a problem.

"So, Harry..." She began, deciding to get to know him better. "Glad to be away from those jerks?"

"Y-Yeah...I don't want them...They're mean..." Sonia chuckled.

"You can say that again."

"O-okay. I don't want them. They're mean" he said.

Sonia started to laugh at that and shook her head softly. "I didn't mean that silly." She said with a light grin.

Harry frowned now feeling stupid. "Oh. Sorry." He mumbled looking down.

Sonia frowned and shook her head placing a gloved finger under his chin and lifting his head up to look in her eyes she gave him a small grin. "You did nothing wrong little guy." She stressed. "It's cool if you don't know some things."

"I-It is?" he asked.

Sonia nodded "Yeah. I enjoy the wind in my face and the land traveling under my feat. That's my life, and the lessons I learn are all along the way." She winked at him.

He smiled softly. "I wish I could do that..."

"Hey, there's hope. One day, you might be able to."

"Y-You think so?"

"I KNOW so. I think anyone can do anything they want if they set their mind to it." Harry grinned widely, causing Sonia to smirk. "Hey, nice smile."

He blushes and looked down shyly. Sonia smiled and shook her head. 'Cute' She walked the rest of the way into the police center and gazed around. It looked like the many others she had been in just with a different flag.

She cast her gaze around till she spotted a cop resting behind the front desk. She walked over to him and smirked down at the kid before giving the man a few knocks on the head. "Hello! Anyone home?" she sang causing the child to smile softly.

The man's eyes grew wide as he snapped up so fast he fell off his seat. Sonia busted into laughter as Harry gazed at the down officer with concern. "Y-You okay mister…?" he asked softly.

The man grumbled and got back into his chair and directed his glare at the still laughing hedgehog. His eyes promptly grew to the sides of dinner plates as he realized who she was. "Y-Your Sonia the Hedgehog!"

The hedgehog smirked and pointed to herself. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" She said cheekily. "And I got some business for you guys to take care of."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that little kid?"

"Heh...Yeah, guess that'd be pretty obvious, huh?"

"What seems to be the problem, Miss...erm...The Hedgehog?"

The man's eyes grew wide as he gazed down at the small child who was trying to make himself feel as small as possible. He frowned and his face grew stern as he gave her a nod. "What was the address?"

Sonia closed his eyes and lifted her head to think. "Uh…"

"Number Four Privet Drive…" the small voice of Harry spoke causing her to look down at him thankfully.

The man nodded and wrote down the address before standing up. "We'll handle it from here." He said.

"Also can I make a call?" she asked.

The man nodded and pointed at his phone on the desk. "Go right ahead." He said and walked off to give some other officers the message.

She smiled and walked over picking up the phone and dialing a specific number. 'Hope she picks up.'

"Hello?" came a cool feminine voice.

Sonia smirked. "Hey Shady!"

"Sonia?" The crimson-quilled hedgehog's voice sounded. "What are you calling me for?" Sonia clicked her tongue.

"Is that really how you greet an old pal?" She said, putting a hand on her hip with a smirk. Shady's exasperated sigh could be heard on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I, ah...need your help with something."

"Okay. And what would that be?"

"How soon can you get to England?"

"…Why?"

"Answer the question." Sonia said with a sigh.

"In a single chaos control, now why am I coming to England?"

"…I need some help."

"You? Asking for help?"

"Don't start that with me!"

"Just surprised is all. What do you need?"

"…I need info on a child I found."

"You can't do that at the agency." She drawled back not understanding why her…acquaintance was acting this way.

"Shadow. He was abused. Magic was involved." Sonia replied back with a serious tone in her voice, not calling her by her nickname.

"...Wait...Really...?" Sonia blinked. Shadow sounded more surprised than she could have imagined.

"Uh...Yeah. Why the big shock, Shadow?"

"It's...a weird coincidence, Sonia..." Shadow's voice responded. "Because...Well, a week ago, I went through something very similar." Sonia's eyes narrowed.

"Seriously?! What happened to the kid?!" There was a long silence. "...Shadow, you still there?"

"...I...I adopted him... His name is Crona..." Came the other hedgehog's shy, bashful response.

Sonia didn't know what shocked her more. That Shadow had adopted a child or that she could sound shy and bashful. "You adopted a child?"

"…Yes."

"…Heh."

"Sonia?"

"I didn't think you had it in you, girl!" she said with a smile. "To think the once always brooding Ultimate Lifeform has adopted a child. You do have a heart!"

"Shut up" came her bland reply.

"Good to know your still you though." She said with a sweat drop.

Harry blinked up at her with a tilted head. The conversation was getting very confusing for him. What was adoption?

"So you found a child as well?" Shadow asked getting back on track.

Sonia sighed with a nod. "Yeah. And my gut is telling me there is something going on. I doubt he will be on any records."

"Crora wasn't, so that would be a good estimate."

"I need some G.U.N level of investigating. So why not get the best one they got to help me out." She said with a smirk.

"If that's the case, it's Rogue you want." Shadow replied. "Though I'm pretty sure he's off trying to woo your echidna friend again." Sonia just KNEW Shadow was rolling her eyes.

"You know her name." Sonia said.

"I know that you call her Knuckles as a nickname. That is the extent of my knowledge." Shadow replied.

"Eh, details."

"Look, I'll find Rogue as soon as I can and tell him the details. I'm not an investigator. I'm basically G.U.N.'s secret weapon." Sonia caught a hint of pride in Shadow's voice.

"Thanks, Shadow." Sonia replied with a grin. "And uh...Good luck with being a mom." She said sincerely.

"Um...Th-Thank you..." Came Shadow's flustered reply. "Good luck..." And then she hung up.

Sonia smiled and shook her head. "Who would have thought." She said out loud.

"Miss Sonia?"

She blinked and looked down at the child in her arms with a grin. "Yeah buddy?"

"Whats adopt mean?" he asked.


End file.
